Snow Day
by xmenfan33
Summary: Snowed in the group has the day off from school. A prank war and insanity begins. Sequel to 'Define Normal'.
1. Chapter 1

Snow Day

Snowed in the group has the day off from school. A prank war and insanity begins. Sequel to 'Define Normal'.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men,X-men Evolution, or any associated character.

1

Remy shivered as he passed the bottle of cola to Rogue, who sat across fromhim wrapped in a thick blanket. "So, how long do you think we're stuck up here?" Remy asked, as he looked around the darkening attic.

"Not long."Rogue replied, as she passed the bottle back and leaned against a cardboard box behind her, stirring a layer of dust into the air." No longer than an hour, maybe two."

Before Remy could reply, the distant sounds of an explosion followed by Logan's scream could be heard. " Okay, maybe morning." Rogue said with a sigh, as Remy nodded. "No longer than a day, I'm sure."

Both huddled under their blankets, wondering how things had escalated to hiding in the attic. After all, they were the victims here.

Six Hours Earlier

The residents of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters were all gathered together in the large kitchen, straining to here the news broadcast above the sounds of gathering breakfasts, and Logan and Victor's argument on proper log stacking.

It had been snowing since Friday afternoon, turning toward blizzard conditions late last night, so the students were all hoping to have Bayville High on the list of call offs. Not that it had anything to do with a certain history report that somehow every single student had forgotten about and was due today. Because that would be selfish to hope for snow to get out of school work...or at least that's what Jean and Scott maintained. The rest of the kids didn't care if it was immature to hope for snow to get a day off.

Logan and Victor continued to talking loudly in the corner, as if they could will the schools to remain open if the kids couldn't hear the news. They had a full day planned. They were going to finish chopping down the last twenty trees in the section Charles limited them to, then they were going to measure their woodpiles, then if they had enough time after lunch and before the kids got home, they were going to have a nice brawl. Their plans would be ruined if the kids stayed home. Charles and Erik had forbid them from brawling around the kids, ever since that time they accidentally knocked Kitty and Kurt off the landing. It wasn't as if the kids were hurt. Kitty phased and Kurt teleported, so really they felt Charles and Erik had over reacted.

Cheers, mixed with woeful bellows, assaulted Charles, Ororo, and Erik's ears as they entered the room. Charles sighed as the children swarmed around them on their way out of the door. "Please Ro, couldn't you , just this one time, stop the snow?" Logan asked.

"No Logan. The delicate balan-"

"Yeah,yeah, blah, blah ,blah nature. We've all heard the lecture." Victor groaned, as Remy and John ran back into the kitchen to celebrate their freedom with a light show.

As he shook his head, Erik ordered the boys to clean up the mess. Logan suggested the other kids help out to keep them busy. Charles started to refuse, when a loud crash shook the house followed by a scream of anger. "Keep them busy Logan, before they tear down the house." Charles said as he left the room.

Forty-Five minutes later

Logan stood before the assembled and cranky teenagers in the center of the danger room." Now, I know we are all on the same team at this time, and that this is a time of peace."Logan said as he began pasing in front of the group."However, I have learned one thing from my long life, and that is peace never lasts, theref-"

"You remembered, sir?" Kitty asked, excited for her mentor.

"...No, now as I was saying-"

"Then how do you know, that you know, that it won't last, just because you may have been around longer than you think you might be?" John asked.

"Um, what?" Kurt asked.

"He said that Logan's lying." Remy answered, as Logan rubbed his head.

"I just know!" Logan yelled in frustration.

"But you don't really know, you just think you know, but what is real and what you think are two different things according to what they told me in the hospital. Which reminds me, I need to go find my father and have a talk with him about-" Wanda said.

"Never mind! You kids need to stay in shape, and out of trouble." Victor growled from his place next to the door.

All of the kids groaned as Logan gave the command to activate the room on level six, when Charles over rode it. Three things happened at once. Logan demanded to know what was going on, as Bobby shot a stream of ice under Rogue who fell on the floor, and Kitty screamed as Kurt accidentally pulled her hair.

Bobby sputtered an apology to Rogue as Remy helped her to her feet. Charles explained that the power had just gone out and they were on generators, and Kitty pushed Kurt onto the ice patch, knocking Remy and Rogue back over.

Remy threw a lightly charged card at Bobby's feet, which went off as he and Rogue stood again. The resulting blast was more noise than anything, but it made Bobby ice the floor again, as Peter and Jean who were standing on either side of him scream.

Charles cleared his throat in an attempt to restore order, but Bobby was already running from the room as Remy screamed after him. "That's it! This is war!" while chasing him cards in hand.

"You're sure you couldn't, just this once?" Logan asked Ororo again, as Victor chased after the boys and Charles called for Hank to look the bruised over.

"No Logan." Ororo said, sounding disappointed herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow Day

Snowed in the group has the day off from school. A prank war and insanity begins. Sequel to 'Define Normal'.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men,X-men Evolution, or any associated character.

2

Five Hours Earlier

Bobby knew the wisest thing to do, when Remy and Rogue were after you, was to hide. They were scary apart, and terrifying together, however he hadn't eaten in over an hour, and he was hungry. He cautiously snuck down the halls, toward the kitchen. Again, everyone knew the most dangerous place to be when war had been declared on you by anyone in the house, was the kitchen. It was where the food was kept though, and he was pretty sure if he tried to wait, he would starve.

Hope care in the form of Scott and Kitty headed in the direction of the kitchen, because surely they wouldn't risk unnecessary casualties in their war. Bobby sped up to the others as they entered they kitchen.

He immediately realized his miscalculation as the three of them were coated with a gallon of honey, followed quickly by fifty pounds of stared gasping at Scott to his left, who was attempting to clear the honey off his glasses without removing them.

"Like, seriously?! You didn't even know if it was Iceboy!" Kitty yelled, as she wiped flour off of her face.

"Collateral damage!" Remy yelled from behind the island. "The friend of my enemy is my enemy!"

"We just walked in with him, we haven't so much as said hello." Scott said, giving up on his glasses after managing to wipe just enough to see directly in front of him.

"Suck it up, buttercup." Rogue said, poking her head up long enough to stick out her tongue.

Scott seized the opening and threw an egg from the counter next to him at the girl. The egg exploded on her face, dripping yoke down from her forehead as she ducked back down.

"That's it! This is war Mon ami!" Remy yelled without showing himself. "No one gets to throw stuff at my friend without answering to me!"

"You just threw flour and honey on Scott, who is your room matee and friend. How does that work?" Kitty said, still annoyed.

"Don' matter none, cause this was war!" Remy said as he reached out blindly in search of the paper towels on the island.

Scott calmly left the kitchen, and made his way to the foyer. He refused to get involved in this prank war. It was juvinale and unbecoming of a good leader. He knew, that's what the Professor had told him last fall over his war with Remy. He was going to rise above this It was just a little, okay a lot, of flour and honey, not the end of the world. No snake cakes were harmed in the making of this prank, he thought to himself as he steeped into the foyer.

A moment later, Scott found himself staring up at the ceiling, flat on his back. There was nothing dignafied about this. " That's it! Remy this is war.!" Scott screamed.

Scott was too busy trying to breathe properly again to notice Jubilee, Ray, and Rhane slipping away. They had been ignoring the rules all morning to try to decide if the rules were in place to protect them, as Professor Xavier claimed, or if they were just made to annoy them. Apparently, no marbles in the foyer fell into the first grouping.

They hid though, both because they didn't want to feel Scott's wrath, and partly because if one of the teachers came by, they would be forced to clean it up. In hindsight, trying to gage how many marbles it would take to fill the foyer was a bad idea. They had already emptied seven bags onto the floor when Scott walked in.

Kitty made her way upstairs via the second staircase. It was closer to her room than the main stairs, also she had heard Scott's yelling and realizing the foyer was booby-trapped. Kitty went straight to the girls' shower to try to clean herself off before it started to set.

Four shampooing later, Kitty was still trying to get all of the honey out of her hair. While she scrubbed, she tried to think of a plan to get to Rogue. She had started with loosening all of the bottle tops in the bathroom, so that it would dump everywhere when someone squeezed them, everything would come out.

This felt like a weak revenge, in light of going for a fifth shampooing resulted in her bottle dumping all over the shower stall. Rogue was probably clever enough to check the tops before using them too. She thought as she rinsed her hair one final time. The other girls may not be but as Remy said collateral damage.

As soon as she thought of the other girls, she knew what to do. Jubilee and Bobby had been declared prank champions last week when they cable was out for most of the day, or an hour as Logan claimed, but it felt like a whole year for most of them. She would ask those two to help with this plan.

Excitedly, Kitty quickly dressed, not bothering to redo her hair, and ran down the hall to talk to Jubilee. "You realize of course."Jubilee said after agreeing. "Remy and Rogue were not involved in that war."

" I know. Like they hardly ever get involved in the pranks, they're far too busy being insane." Kitty grumbled.

It was true. Remy and Rogue usually spent their free time playing video games, reading, or planning their zombie-preparedness plans and supply list. For some reason Logan was fine with them preparing like that. However, whenever they got involved, someone should stay very still, and if both were involved... hide as far away as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow Day

Snowed in the group has the day off from school. A prank war and insanity begins. Sequel to 'Define Normal'.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men,X-men Evolution, or any associated character.

3

Four Hours Earlier

Remy and Rogue walked past Scott and Bobby. As Scott was on his way to his room, he was suspecious. The pair looked far too innocent in Scott's opinion, and Remy was his room mate. Scott rushed toward his room, thinking that clearly they had done something to his stuff. Bobby, realizing what Scott was worried about rushed past Scott's door to check his own room.

Scott not so quietly cursed Bobby as a coward as he entered the door. He braced himself for anything. He looked around ready to duck, and found nothing. Nothing at all was visibly wrong with the room. He moved carefully around the room, looking for the trap, but saw nothing. With a sigh, Scott started to sit on the edge of his bed before jumping up. What if they had done something to it? Instead he walked over to Remy's bed and sat down heavily, convinced Remy wouldn't break his own things.

As soon as Scott connected with the mattress, it came apart with a loud crash, spilling Scott onto the floor Scott cursed loudly as he struggled to pull his leg from under the mattress and figure out what had happen. He spied a wrench under the pillow and had just picked it up as Logan rushed into the room, claws drawn, with Remy and Rogue at his heels.

To Logan the scene appeared clear. Here sat the boy next to his room mate's now ruined bed with a wrench in hand. "Summer, what do you think you are doing?!" Logan demanded.

"I-I, B-but I didn't do it, they did!" Scott sputtered indegnatly.

"Why would I break my own bed?" Remy demanded with a frown.

"To prank me!" Scott yelled, struggling to his feet. "You knew I would suspect my own things, so you messed up yours!"

"That's insane!" Remy yelled in return. " No one in their right mind would believe that."

Logan shook his head. "Rules are rules. Summers, fix LeBeau's bed. You have detention this afternoon with these two."

All three teens started to protest, but he replied. "No. You are not allowed to break other people's things, and you two are not allowed to play in the hallway. You know better, common areas only."

Logan walked out, not noticing the smirk on Remy's face meant only for Scott. Scott knew immediately what had happen, those two had intentionally gotten caught in the hallway just down from the room, so that Logan would hear the crash and come in just in time to think Scott had broken the bed.

Oh they were very cunning, thought Scott, but I'm not finished with them yet. Oh no, they will not get away with this one. Remy may have won this round, but the war was far from over!

Kitty, meanwhile, was holding a secret meeting in the last room anyone would suspect and look for them in. The upstairs library. A room reserved for homework, and reflected it. The library downstairs contained books of every sort, but up here the stacks were filled with text and research books. None of the students ever came in here just to relax, or hold a secret meeting.

Amara, Kurt, Jubilee, Ray, Poitr, John and Wanda were all in agreement to help. Bobby and Scott had never arrived, but judging by the crashing and screaming from the boys' dorms, they were unlikey to. None of the other students wanted any part of this prank war, and had retreated to the rec room to watch movies.

They had just started to lay out their plans, when Charles and Erik, followed by the rest of the reluctant children, came in. " It is so nice to see you children hard at work with no prompting." Charles said as Jean, Jamie, Rhane, and Bobby sat down. Bobby had been on his way when he was intercepted by Erik.

"Oh well, we were just finishing up." Kurt said, as the teens started to gather their reports they had been using as a cover story.

"Nonsense. We are here to help you." Erik replied, sitting down next to Jubilee, and noting that she had only gotten as far as her name.

The kids all groaned, but sat back down, before Kitty who realized that Remy and Rogue were missing, offered to go get the others.

"Scott is occupied, and Remy is working with Victor. Rogue had kindly informed us of your need for help, since she had already finished her report." Charles said.

The kids all frowned and wondered what Rogue would set up while they were all stuck in the library. Jean suspected that Rogue was just as far behind as the rest of them, but knew better than to say something about it.

Remy, meanwhile, was obediently sitting next to Victor while Victor grumbled and started lunch. Remy had been drafted to help so that he would stay out of trouble. Remy, like Rogue, had finished the report already. They had finished early because of a fluke. Everyone else at the institute had been sick the week the report was assigned, and somehow among the very large pile of homework they brought to the others the report assignment was lost. Remy later found it in his locker, but since he had finished it, he threw it away completely forgetting the others didn't know about it.

He may have remembered, but he had been distracted when John came up and told him Buckethead had come to pick them up. Remy had spent a grueling five minutes fighting both the urge to repeat the nickname and the urge to strangle John for using it again. Then Rogue had walked up and reminded him that they had planned to escape to the arcade to spend their allowance on the newest game.

It wasn't until Friday when the reminder was posted that the report was due on Monday that he remembered again, however before he could say anything Scott dramatically fell to his knees ranting about colleges, which reminded Remy of the time he accidentally sat on Scott's backpack. After that Remy decided to pretend that it was the first he'd heard of it as well, and encouraged Rogue to do the same.

Then, as was typical of them, they hid out all week end pretending to work on the assignment to avoid the danger room, while playing video games on mute. It had been a fun week end as far as Remy was concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow Day

Snowed in the group has the day off from school. A prank war and insanity begins. Sequel to 'Define Normal'.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men,X-men Evolution, or any associated character.

4

Three Hours Earlier

After Scott had finished fixing Remy's bed, he had decided revenge was in order. Revenge on Remy was a difficult, if not nearly impossible task. Scott had not yet forgotten the snack cake war and Remy's total lack of regard in having Scott as a mortal enemy.

No, Remy was nearly unshakable, the only things that ever bothered him was messing with Rogue, and talking about Rogue. Scott was convinced that Remy had a crush on the girl, but that wasn't what he was worried about at the moment. Rogue was the key to revenge. How to get to Rogue was the question.

Much like Remy, Rogue was hard to shake. Aside from messing with Remy, the only thing that bothered her was turning off the coffeepot , which he refused to do again. Logan without coffee was a bad thing, a very bad thing. There was one other thing that bothered her. Invading her privacy.

Scott chuckled gleefully (Because good leaders do not giggle, so it was a chuckle) as he made his way to Rogue's room. Rogue was currently sharing her room with Wanda. For the most part this was a very good thing, the two got along well, and no one else had to room with them. Today though, it was a bad thing, because the two girls were so similar Scott couldn't tell what side was Rogue's. So he took both journals.

At first, he wondered about the ethics behind stealing Wanda's journal as well, but then remembered that this was a war, and sometimes innocent people get caught in the mix. Satisfied that this reasoning was sound, Scott gleefully made his way to the office where the printer was waiting to help him with his revenge.

It took Scott nearly an hour, but he was satified with the results, as he taped the last page to the wall next to the front door. He had littered both the first and second floor with copies of the journals, and now all he had to do was wait.

A scream upstairs reminded Scott of the fatal flaw in his plan, Wanda was on his team. She was supossed to be helping in the revenge of the pranks, and he had gotten her as well. Paniking, Scott tried to think of a place to hide, as he spun around in a circle in the center of the foyer.

Rogue and Remy entered the room, with Victor and Hank behind them. Rogue had a couple crumpled pages in her hand and her face was scarlet. Before Scott could react, Logan joined them in the hall and Wanda rushed down the stairs.

"They did it!" Scott yelled, pointing at Remy and Rogue, belatedly realizing the tape was still in his hand.

"Impossible. Rogue was with me in the laboratory." Hank said.

"LeBeau was in the kitchen with me." Victor added. "Summers, detention."

"He already has detention for breaking my bed earlier." Remy supplied.

"Fine. Detention tomorrow then." Victor said.

Scott started to protest when he realized that both girls were glaring at him in a way that reminded him of angry bulls, so he wisely decided it was time to run. This wasn't over though, he would get his revenge.

While everyone was still screaming in the hallway, Bobby and Kitty slipped into the kitchen, completely unnoticed aside from Remy who was too busy comforting Rogue to follow. They gathered their supplies quickly and rushed back upstairs, as Charles finally managed to get the yelling under control.

The duo planted frozen pudding filled water balloons in Remy and Rogue's pillows, thanks to Bobby's powers. Then they dampened and froze the sheets, before adding power to the blankets. Bedtime couldn't come soon enough for them.

Bobby had seen Remy looking at them as they entered the kitchen though, so they set a second trap, in hopes their first would go unnoticed. They filled buckets of soapy water and food coloring and hung them over the doors, before hiding in Rogue's closet to see the result.

Remy walked Rogue back to her room as she continued to fume. " Scott is a dead man. A Dead Man Remy! How dare he share my journal with the entire institute! I want his head on a pike! "

"I agree! This is the worst thing he has ever done, to anyone. I will not rest until you are avenged... well, I might take a nap, it's been a long day, but after that I will not rest!" Remy replied.

"A nap sounds like a good plan actually, I was up late last night. Bad dreams. After naptime, I will get my revenge. " Rogue replied, throwing open her door without thinking.

A moment later the two screamed as they ran blindly for the bathroom to was the soap out of their eyes, and mouths. Kitty grabbed Bobby's hand and pulled him downstairs as Victor and Logan thundered toward Rogue's room. Her scream had sounded like someone was attempting to kill her, so they were concerned, and hoping for a fight.

A second scream sounded from Remy and Scott's room as Scott walked into his door. It was then that Bobby decided that the garage was far too important not to dig a path to, and Kitty suddenly remembered it was her turn to help clean Hank's lab. It of course had nothing to do with being afraid of the others and wanting to hide. At least that what the two of them claimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow Day

Snowed in the group has the day off from school. A prank war and insanity begins. Sequel to 'Define Normal'.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men,X-men Evolution, or any associated character.

5

Two Hours Earlier

Rogue reported her textbooks missing as Charles and Erik were setting up their chess board. Normally they reserved this hour as child free, but agreed that the text book theft was a valid reason to interrupt.

"Where did you see them last?" Erik asked as Charles called for Logan.

"I left my backpack in the library. Remy and I were going to finish our ethics project together, and I know how Logan feels about us hiding out in my room to work. I went downstairs to get a bottle of water and when I got back, they were gone." Rogue said, adopting an innocent and mournful frown.

" I see. Was anyone else around, that you noticed?" Erik asked, falling for her forlorn expression.

"No, not that I remember." Rogue said, attempting to sound extra sad, she made sure to stiff loudly as if holding back tears.

Remy entered the room before Erik could say anything else. " Hey, someone stole my books! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is? When my father finds out that someone stole from me and I didn't let them, he will freak out!" Remy yelled. " Wait. Maybe I can let him think that I let someone steal my books, then he'll be alright with it."

"How's your father going to find out?" Erik asked, grasping at the first thought he had considering Remy's lengthy rant.

"I have to tell him of course. You can't expect me to keep things from my father, that would be wrong." Remy said indignantly, while Rogue shook her head at Erik's 'thoughtless' implied suggestion. Erik considered pointing out Remy's intent to lie to his father, before deciding it wasn't worth it.

Logan appeared at this point, and Charles asked him to search for the teens missing textbooks. Logan agreed with his usual grunt before he went out in search of the books. Charles assured the pair that their books would be found, and if it took too long he would be happy to write their teacher a note asking for an extension on their project.

Logan followed the scent from the library. Rogue luckily wore a very notable perfume, and her bag left a trail of the scent that he followed...all the way to the boys' locker room where he found both Remy and Rogue's bags in Scott's locker.

Logan returned upstairs with the bags, intent on locating Scott to demand an explanation. As the elevator doors opened however, he was assaulted by an angered scream upstairs. With a sigh he followed the sound to Rogue's room, where he found the girl still in the doorway, glaring into the room.

Remy arrived at the same time, as did Scott and Bobby. Remy and Logan pushed through the group of girls gathered ahead of them to Rogue's side, where they finally saw the problem. Rogue's room was completely destroyed. Clothes and books were everywhere. Her collection of movies and video games was scattered in the mess, and her mattress had been flipped onto the floor. Remy started to put an arm around her in comfort when a terrible thought occurred to him, and he rushed off to check his own room.

"Alright. Clear the hall, now." Logan demanded. The students all disappeared as Logan grabbed Scott's elbow.

"Did you do this,too?" Logan demanded, pointing into Rogue's room.

"No!" Scott said. "I haven't done anything to them, they keep doing things to themselves and blaming me! I'm innocent."

" Clean this mess up." Logan grumbled. Scott shook his head and started into the bedroom, when Remy's shout came from the boys' dorms. Logan scowled, and sent Scott in that direction instead.

Logan helped Rogue put her bed back in place as she growled at the idea of anyone touching her things. As soon as it was Logan went in search of Charles to talk about this apparent hazing.

"You destroyed Rogue's and our rooms, didn't you?" Scott said as he picked up Remy's clothes.

"No. Why would I do that? I don't know who did it." Remy said.

"Mmhmm, because I should believe you after the bed."

" You copied and pasted Rogue's diary all over the house. Don' try to play innocent here."

"You started it!"

"No! There are lines that you just don't cross! Personal property is that line!"

"You broke your own darn bed!"

"You stole a diary and wrecked my stuff!"

" You murdered my snack cakes!"

"Oh. my. God. That was three freakin months ago! Let it go!"

"No! You murdered my happiness!"

"I bought you an entire case of snack cakes! With actual money, you over-dramatic freak!" Remy said, throwing the last of his underclothes in his drawer. "That's it, I'm done. I'm going to go meet Rogue, finish this up."

Scott fumed as he finished putting the rest of Remy's things away as messily as his OCD would allow. Afterward, he thought of the perfect revenge. Giggling to himself, he gave up on chuckling two pranks ago, he turned on Remy's laptop and set the password "Iamadork". Not satisfied it would be annoying enough, Scott then went through Remy's phone and every other electronic device to do the same, then rushed over to Rogue's room to repeat the process. This would teach his evil troll of a room mate not to mess with him!

As Remy and Rogue passed under the landing in route to the kitchen, they were assaulted with a large pile of melting snow and glitter. Unfortunately for Bobby and Kitty, Charles was passing the other direction and was also splashed with the messy combination.

Logan had just stepped back in the door from checking on his beloved woodpile at the same moment. "That's it! Meeting, now! Stripes,Gumbo go get cleaned up and meet us there."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the late posting, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Snow Day

Snowed in the group has the day off from school. A prank war and insanity begins. Sequel to 'Define Normal'.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men,X-men Evolution, or any associated character.

6

One Hour Earlier

Logan stood before the group of teenagers, an angry expression on his face and his shoulders tense. " Normally, I don't get involved in this game of yours. This is different though. I don't know or care what's gotten into you kids today, but except for the kitchen this morning Remy and Rogue have done nothing all day, and they are your only targets. Because of this the game ends now."

"What?! They've done it all! To themselves to get the rest of us in trouble! All of it." Scott yelled from his chair near the back of the meeting room.

"I saw them get attacked by the snow. I could smell you all over the backpacks, and caught you red-handed in the bed breaking. In fact, most of the attacks have been preformed by you haven't they Summers?!" Logan replied as Charles entered the room, freshly changed.

"B-but-" Scott started as Remy arrived in his robe. Rogue following behind in her own robe.

"Sorry Professor, Logan, it appears my clothes have taken a walk." Remy said.

"Mine too!" Rogue added, hugging her arms close to her sides as her gloves were missing as well.

Logan turned to Scott, who yelled. "Are you kidding me?! Every one of us is albied except them, and you're still going to blame me? They did it to themselves I tell you!"

"Why would Rogue steal her own gloves?" Jean asked.

"TO help the cake murder mess with me!" Scott replied, as everyone else in the room groaned. They had all hoped that they wouldn't ever hear about the cake killing again.

"It's just as probable you've done all this n an act of revenge against said cake murder." John said.

"No! I'm over it it! I am!" Scott said, as the others all shook their heads.

"Alright. Everyone spread out and search for these two's clothes." Logan said. "Summers stick to me."

They searched for ten minutes before a strange sound in the laundry room drew the attention of Remy, Rogue, Logan and Scott. Logan smelt melted burning wax as he entered the room, and suppressed a groan knowing what they were about to find as Remy opened the dryer.

All of their clothes were stuffed inside three three dryers. Mixed into the clothing was melted colored wax and bits of colored paper. " What is this?" Remy asked holding up his ruined boxers which were fused to Rogue's bra.

"Crayons." Rogue replied while snatching the offending article out of sight.

"Who did this?!" Remy demanded.

Logan knew right away who was the guilty party, smelling the boy all over the boxes of crayons in the waste basket. He started gathering the clothing into baskets and sent a message to Charles to call the kids back to the meeting room.

After everyone had settled back into their seats, Logan placed the baskets on the desk into the front of the room. "Okay. I'm givin you one change to come clean. The person or persons responsible for this prank need to step forward now."

Everyone glanced around, no one willing to look directly at Rogue, Remy, or Logan, as they squirmed in the growing silence. Finally, Jamie broke. "I did it. Thought it would be funny, I didn't know they'd melt that bad."

"No TV or video games for a week." Logan replied.

"Oh come on! Jamie isn't smart enough to think of this himself! Clearly They put him up to it, so you would think they were victims again!" Scott yelled, pointing at Remy and Rogue.

"I'll take that as your confession." Logan replied.

"What?No! I didn't do it! I haven't done anything to anyone today except stealing the journals."

"You said that wasn't you."Wanda growled, as John flicked his lighter.

It was then that Scott decided that he really needed a nap, so he ran from the room to go hide.

Scott laid down, and may have drifted off for a few minutes, before getting up. He felt a lot better. Sure Remy was evil, and Rogue was in league with him. Sure, the adults all seemed to be under his spell, and never saw how evil he truly was, after all the murder of snack cakes never really reforms. Scott himself had fallen for the apology. Now he saw the truth though, but it was alright. He would just hide in his room until dinner and all would be well.

With this plan form, Scott felt a sense of peace. He opened the door to the en-suite, and found Remy standing in front of the mirror writing "I'm a dork." on his forehead in an amazingly accurate copy of Scott's handwriting.

Witnessing this, something inside of Scott's brain broke. Remy was a little surprised as Scott silently turned and walked out of their room. Scott walked calmly down the hallway, past Jamie screaming as Jubilee dumped ice water on him, dodging Kitty as she tried to catch Kurt her hair covered in flour, around Wanda and Rogue who were loudly plotting his demise, and out of the back door with a bang.

No one had time to wonder what he was up to, before Scott returned cackling loudly with Logan's chainsaw in his hands. Time froze for the rest of the children before Kitty screamed and melted into the floor. Kurt grabbed Jamie and Jubilee and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Wanda and Rogue glared, and Jean walked toward him.

"Scott? Scott you need to calm down. I know it's been a long day-" Jean said calmly.

"A long day?! A long day! No. It hasn't been a long day, it's been months of torment! The evil snack cake murdering bed-breaking thief must be removed from my life! And everyone who is associated with him!" Scott raved.

"Scott-"

Scott ignored Jean as he turned on the chainsaw. "They want me to be the bad guy? Fine,I'm the bad guy!" he cackled before heading up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Snow Day

Snowed in the group has the day off from school. A prank war and insanity begins. Sequel to 'Define Normal'.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men,X-men Evolution, or any associated character.

7

One Hour Earlier continued

Scott ignored Jean as he turned on the chainsaw. "They want me to be the bad guy? Fine,I'm the bad guy!" he cackled before heading up the stairs.

Remy and Rogue were in Xavier's office with Charles and Erik , both with matching messages on their foreheads, and borrowed clothing from their roommates. In Rogue case it was a close match, but Remy looked entirely out of place in tan slacks and a navy sweater with the school logo on the front.

"I woke from my nap, to find this. "Rogue said gesturing to her forehead." All my passwords were changed too, I can't get into anything, not my phone or computer, or my security access in the house."

"It was the same for me." Remy replied,gesturing to his head. "I tried, this and it worked."

Before Charles could respond they heard screaming from upstairs. They all rushed to the hall, as the kids all tried to run downstairs at the same time, as Victor and Logan tried to get upstairs. Charles attempted to get everyone's attention, but was ignored until Jean appeared next to them.

"Scott's gone crazy. He was calling Remy a snack murder again, and took a chainsaw upstairs. I tried to talk to him, but he ignored me."

The stairs were finally mostly clear, but Charles gestured for Erik to follow him and went to the elevator to see what could be done. Rogue shrugged and headed for the stairs, Remy following a moment later.

By the time Victor and Logan had finished getting past the crowd on the stairs, Scott had finished with Rogue's room and was headed toward his own, still laughing. Logan went to inspect the damage as Victor chased after Scott.

Logan entered the room and cringed at the amount of work was waiting for him. He wasn't going to be finishing his woodpile tomorrow after all. He stepped forward toward the pile of stuffing and wood that was once Rogue's bed, accidentally stepping on a sliced section of the floor and fell through to the ballroom. Maybe not the next day either, he thought. He stood and shook the debris out of his hair, as more of the mess upstair fell through the hole. He stood back up as his injuries healed and headed back for the stairs. The boy had to be stopped before he hurt himself or someone else.

Meanwhile, Victor caught up to Scott as he made the first slice to Remy's bed. Victor, not believing in talking someone down, rushed the boy and tackled Scott to the ground. The chainsaw slid across the room and into Scott's bed as Scott howled in frustration.

Scott's bed collapsed as Charles,Erik, Wanda,John, Remy and Rogue arrived. Scott spied John right away and cackled again at this sign of hope. He jumped to his feet as he grabbed a lighter from Victor's pocket. Everything seemed to freeze as Scott showed the lighter to John. Everyone knew John couldn't resist fire. If he saw it, he had to play with it. It was just who he was.

With John's attention focused, Scott flicked the lighter and dropped it on the bed. Suddenly the world was in motion again, as Victor tried to tackle Scott once more, Charles and Erik screamed no and Wanda tried to grab John. It was too late, John had connected with the flame.

Even as Wanda tried to pull John from the room, flying fire monkeys swept the room. It was a little known fact that Victor had a severe phobia of fire monkeys. Before anyone knew what had happened Victor was out the window and rushing across the front lawn, shaking glass from his hair.

Now freed, Scott picked back up the chainsaw and rushed the door, running downstairs with John following behind, trailing flying fire monkeys. Charles and Erik followed after, Charles calling for the other adults along the way.

"...Maybe we should hide?" Rogue suggested as a scream and crash sounded from downstairs.

"Where, we're snowed in?" Remy replied, as a second crash shook the house.

"The attic. No one goes up there. I know it's my month to clean it, and it hasn't been dusted in about a year."

"Sounds good to me." Remy replied, grabbing his bag of supplies from the bottom of the closet.

Downstairs, people scattered as Scott sliced through furniture and doors and John's fire-creatures burned in his wake. Logan, along with Hank and Piotr (who had turned to steel) followed after them trying to catch up.

Charles had called for Kitty and Kurt with the intent of having them remove the saw from Scott. He calmly explained his plan as they two cringed and more crashing and Logan screamed in the other room. " Katherine, what we need you to do is phase Kurt as he grabs the chainsaw, Kurt then you must teleport it as far from Scott as you can."

Before either could reply, Victor burst back into the house, still screaming and rushed toward the basement, and the danger room. He had tried to leave the grounds, but had gotten turned around in the blizzard.

"This must end before someone is severely injured." Charles added after they watched Victor disappear. Kitty shook her head and Kurt paled.

Bobby ran in before they could say anything with a scream of victory. " I did it! I froze them to the floor!."

"Very good Robert." Charles replied as they all followed him into the other room. There was a puddle of water and a missing section of floor of the TV room where Scott and John had freed themselves before running to the kitchen.

"I guess I should have frozen their arms as well as their feet." Bobby said, before anyone could reply an explosion rocked the house, as Scott and John worked together to destroy the stove. Scott had cut it in two as John lit the gas line. The two had been thrown from the house, but stood and ran in the direction of the gazebo, and Logan's woodpile.


	8. Chapter 8

Snow Day

Snowed in the group has the day off from school. A prank war and insanity begins. Sequel to 'Define Normal'.

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men,X-men Evolution, or any associated character.

8

Now

Remy listened carefully, but following the woodpile there had been no sounds loud enough for them to hear again. He shivered a little scooting closer to Rogue casually in an attempt to share her blanket.

"Do you think they caught him?" Rogue asked, as she offered him more of the blanket and snuggled closer herself. The temperature in the attic was dropping as the sun went down.

"Maybe. We may want to stay here til they send someone for us. In case he is still running around." Remy said, miserably. He hated the cold.

Rogue nodded, equally miserable. The light blankets they had in their emergency backpacks weren't helping much, and the dust was bugging her. Why no one cleaned up here was a huge question. Sure it was currently her job, and she hadn't done it, but that was because when she's carried that box of extra comforters up here last week she saw that it hadn't been done in a while. This thought froze her before she jumped up with a quiet cheer.

"What?" Remy asked as he tried to grab the blanket back.

"I brought a huge box of blankets up here last week, I just gotta remember where I put it down." Rogue replied as she moved around the boxes. Remy stared at her for a moment before realizing what she had said and got up to help her look.

Scott was ashamed of himself. He usually had better control than this! How had it all gotten so out of hand? He wondered. I didn't get to the gazebo! How had Logan gotten the best of me? Almost no fight. I guess I suck at this whole villain thing.

Scott sat in Charles' office, brooding while he was lectured by Charles and Erik. Ororo and Hank were still searching for John, and Logan was attempting to put out the fire that was his woodpile.

Charles paused in his lecture, Scott had been plotting his revenge and had accidentally projected "Then they will all pay."

"Scott I know it has been a difficult adjustment to you, you haven't had to share a room since you arrived here until now. However, these plots and schemes need to end. Remy has done nothing to you or anyone else since arriving at the mansion." Charles said with a weary sigh.

"Remy is the embodiment of evil! It isn't my fault you can't see it, but one day you will, and then it will be too late to save your beloved food, or personal items." Scott said. "He must be stopped and I'm the only one who sees it."

Logan appeared in the doorway before Charles could reply, dragging behind him John, with Ororo and Hank trailing after. "We finally found this one. I'm gonna see if I can coax Victor out of the Danger room with some beer."

Charles nodded, and Hank said. "Ororo, I know the balance of nature is delicate, but the next storm you must clear it long enough to get the children off to school."

"I know it has been a difficult day, however-" Ororo began.

"No, I believe they are correct. Cooped up in the house, cabin fever sets in, and these things grow out of hand." Charles said.

"It's only been a day, Cabin fever takes weeks to set in." Ororo said.

"That's true for Humans, but these are Mutant children, they are advanced." Erik said, as the others nodded.

Everything had settled back down. Scott and John were grounded. The other children had been settled, and Wanda given a guest room for the night. Logan was still pouting over his woodpile, and Victor was singing drinking songs loudly in the kitchen while he and Hank prepared dinner.

It wasn't until after everyone had gone to bed that Logan realized that Remy and Rogue were missing. A brief sniffing of the air ducts revealed they were somewhere in the house, and he debated with himself if he should hunt them down or wait until morning. It had been a very long day and he was tired.

However, he decided it was best to at least know where they had wandered off too, and what they had been doing. He trusted them to behave, but only as much as he trusted any of them to behave, which wasn't much. The last thing he needed was for them to have decided to go and do something stupid like walk the beams in the conservatory because they were bored. If working here had taught him anything, it was that bored children are dangerous to themselves and others.

He got up and began searching for the wayward teens, finally locating them an hour later in the attic. They were laying in the center of the floor behind some boxes, in what looked like a huge next made of blankets. They were also covered with so many blankets, that all that poked out of their nest were the tops of their heads.

Logan thought about waking them, but then he would have to arrange them in the guest rooms so that they weren't to close to Scott who was still grumbling behind his door. After staring at them for another couple of minutes, as they snuggled closer together in their sleep, he decided to just leave them for the night.

He quickly jotted out a note that read. "Good mornin' Breakfast as usual, it's safe to come down now." Then he headed back to bed himself.

Rogue found the note first thing in the morning and after shaking Remy awake she began packing their bags back up. Remy still half asleep read the note twice before declaring. "They settled it and still had us sleep in a freezing attic?! That's it, Logan's going down!"

Rogue nodded, and they headed down to breakfast, learning from Kitty along the way that they would be going to school today.

End


End file.
